


Frost(ing)

by ExcusemewhileIwagmytail



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail/pseuds/ExcusemewhileIwagmytail
Summary: Written for the weekly Timepetals drabble prompt: frostClearly not a drabble :D





	

Rose was PMSing and wanted nothing more than a hot cuppa and lie-in. Grumbling, she made her way into the kitchen, which was a total mess! Flecks of flour and cocoa powder dusted the counter-tops. But that was nothing compared to what the occupant was doing: the Doctor was singing _These boots are made for walking_ in a Scottish accent, of them all, and Rose felt a blush rise into her cheeks as his boxer clad bum swayed to the music that the stereo was playing. 

As he slid into the chorus, “One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you” he turned on his heel and his voice squeaked to a stop as he spotted her. 

“Rose! You’re up! Look, I’m making cupcakes. You can help with the frosting.” And without batting an eye, he tugged her into the kitchen starting on the next song; _You know how to skweeze me (wo-oh)._

Rose’s bad mood evaporated as her husband wiggled his eyebrows at her with a salacious grin. It helped that his cheek had a chocolate chip stuck to it which she promptly licked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Grad school is keeping me busy but I'm trying to get back into the groove! :D  
> Can you tell Blackpool is still on my mind? 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: http://excusemewhileiwagmytail.tumblr.com


End file.
